Talk:EscApe From New York/@comment-172.56.4.211-20140611191514
New Theory: Someone heard Shana discussing Alison being Alive during her talk with Jenna in the park. This person visited Mona in Radley wearing a Red coat & ultimately would become The New 'A'. Now with their knknowledge of knowing Alison is Alive they decide to dig up the body to see if it's true. Realizing the truth This person begins Mona's old tricks & Starts a new 'A' game & tormenting the girls hoping that the girls will lead them straight to Ali. Now That person came did come to Radley wearing a Red coat to Mona but that's all Mona saw of The 'New 'A' so of course she would assume that Red coat would be a suitable nickname for her new leader. Mona never was physically with 'A' at any point except the visit to Radley. Every other time it was via cell phone or text. This is what led Mona to create the name Red coat that's our leader. During the lodge fire Mona says to 'A' it safe for you to land believing that Red coat means 'A' is here. But as we all know Alison is the one who landed protecting the girls & watching over them. Meanwhile 'A' was one step ahead 'A' was already in the woods watching everything unfold. Meanwhile Shana was informed by the lodge party by Melissa when she said "Those bitches are going to be at the lodge". Shana took advantage & went to go burn the liars alive along with Mona to get vengeance for Jenna with the help of wilder. Remember 'A' was in the woods the whole time because she sent a video to the girls at the end of the season 4 premiere. That automatically tells me that 'A' only wore that red coat to visit Mona. Later on after the lodge fire 'A' shows up to take her Alison mask back & we later see 'A' dressed as a widow at wildness funeral. Just another disguise. The season 4 premiere was the last time we physically saw 'A'. During the episode Now you see me. 'A' locks emily in a box and meanwhile Cece & Ali the Redcoats show up to distract 'A'. The girls arrive to but are too late because 'A' has escaped. But are left with two Redcoats & they believe one of them is 'A' because Mona was under the impression that The New 'A' wore a Red coat and told the girls that Red coat is 'A'. And finally during the season 4 finale 'A' is one step ahead again. 'A' actually lets the girls go to New York to talk to Alison & instead of following them 'A' stays behind in Rosewood with a better plan, meanwhile Shana follows the girls to new York to get revenge for Jenna again. Meanwhile 'A' doesn't do anything because the Liars are doing it for her. They are bringing Alison home to 'A'. 'A' wants Alison dead and wants her to suffer so while the girls are in New York 'A' has targeted Alisons Mom so that when Ali comes home she won't be at peace. & Now 'A' waits in Rosewood for the 5 girls to return because now it will be easy for her to kill Ali once and for all.